Mcventureland Wiki
Welcome to Ventureland MC's Wiki This is an MMO RPG Based server, Fight mobs, bosses, work your way up the market place, perfect your gear for the next hunt! There's lots of great things to keep you and your friends entertained and it is all done with a lot of satisfactory work. How to Start In Ventureland, starting out can be quite difficult to new players, but that is what this guide is for. In this MMO RPG based server, you won't be destroying or gathering materiels, you will be fighting monsters and bosses! When you spawn, you are given a choice of armors and weapons. There are a total of 6 weapons in Ventureland, scythe, sword, mace, axe, bow and whip; and all of them are unique and their own way. Like to stand far away while you deal with your enemies? Scythe, whip, and bow are good for you! Enjoy getting close to your enemies and demolishing them? Well, sword, axe and mace might be what you like! Each and every weapon has a time and place that it excels over the others, so make sure to try them all out! After, you can select the type of armor you want, be it more defense or more attack. Now that you have your starter gear, you are free to do anything. When you walk down from spawn, straight ahead will be the "Quest Master", report to him each day to gain new quests and get more gold and gems! To your left will be the bank, in the bank you can store any loot or spoils you have from your adventures. To the right is the shop. In the shop, you can sell and buy items from machines and or actual players! In Ventureland, there are two types of currency, the most important currency is gold. With gold, you can buy gear or even upgrade your house! Gold is gained from many ways, like stated above, quests, monsters, bosses and even selling your spoils. On the other hand, gems are rarer. Gems are used to open treasures, buy XP, or even, buy unlimted PvP time. On the server, There is both PvP and PvE. Players will be able to fight and kill eachother, but, each day players are giving 20-60 minutes of no PvP time! Now that you know how quests, the bank and the shop work, its time for you to start exploring! To begin, go through the portal located behind the tree, there you will be giving an option of teleporting to a random location your self, or with a friend. Ventureland is a lot of fun, but it is even more fun with a friend! Now that you are in the wild, you can find enemies, be wary, some are very strong. Try to fight enemies that are equal to the tier of your gear. If you come across a black square made out of clay, that is a house plot! You can click the sign to place down your very own house (learn more in the housing section)! Now that you know the basics of Ventureland, hop in and enjoy the fun! This wiki will be updated over the next few weeks.